Cosmic Era Superweapons
This article is a list of all Cosmic Era Superweapons in the Cosmic Era timeline. Nuclear Technologies Prior to and during the First Alliance-PLANT War of C.E.70-71, and the later Second Alliance-PLANT War of C.E.73 nuclear technology was used heavily in both civilian and military roles. Nuclear power was the most widely-used electrical generation system for most nations on Earth, while the various supernational blocs on Earth, namely the Atlantic and Eurasian Federations, maintained nuclear stockpiles in the form of space-use missiles, which were created as tensions between the PLANT s and the nations of Earth slowly grew. One such missile was used on the agricultural colony Junius Seven in the early weeks of the First Alliance-PLANT War, the first recorded offensive use of nuclear weapons in the Cosmic Era. Neutron Jammer Neutron Jammers, or N-Jammers, are devices which suppresses the release of free neutrons from the atomic structure, rendering nuclear fission impossible. After a nuclear strike on the agricultural PLANT Junius Seven in what became known as the Bloody Valentine Incident, N-Jammers were developed by the PLANTs on the contingency that the PLANT colony groups would again fall under nuclear attack by OMNI Enforcer. By April 1 of C.E.70, N-Jammers had entered mass-production and had been stockpiled. N-Jammers were distributed amongst the PLANT colonies, which relied on solar power captured by arrays built into the PLANT superstructure instead of nuclear power plants, which were favored by the Earth Alliance. In an offensive move by ZAFT, N-Jammers were also widely deployed over the surface of the Earth, buried underground to prevent their destruction, and blanketing the surface with their effect. This resulted in an energy crisis known as the April Fool's Crisis: without a reliable source of electricity due to the N-Jammer effect negating the use of nuclear power plants, thousands froze without heating and basic living necessities. It is theorized that this indirect consequence killed more than the direct attack on Junius Seven two months prior. At the conclusion of the First Alliance-PLANT War, the offensive use of N-Jammers was banned by the Treaty of Junius. In the period directly after the conclusion of the war in C.E.71, the N-Jammers dropped on the Earth by ZAFT were in the process of being excavated and destroyed. As a short term solution to Earth's persistant energy crisis, nuclear power plants were equipped with Neutron Jammer Cancellers, allowing for electrical production to continue. Neutron Jammer Canceller Neutron Jammer Cancellers are devices which negate the effects of the ubiquitous Neutron Jammer, allowing nuclear fission to occur. This technology was developed by the PLANTs and ZAFT in order to counter the N-Jammer and give rise to the use of nuclear technology in the latter stages of the First Alliance-PLANT War. The creation of N-Jammer Cancellers allowed the use of game-changing technology in the latter stages of the war. The first was the creation of the Nuclear Fission Reactor, a miniaturized reactor granting the use of nuclear fission as a powerplant. This technology was applied to existing mobile suit testbeds and gave way to a new generation of mobile suits, hallmarked by the X09A-X13A series of mobile suits. The use of nuclear technology gave a mobile suit virtually unlimited operation time, while removing pre-existing limitations on power usage and endurance in combat which so plagued the previous generation of mobile suits.running on battery technology. This allowed for more powerful weaponry to be integrated into mobile suit frames, or for energy-intensive technology to be used without having to worry about exhausting the suit's limited power reserves. For example, the ZGMF-X10A Freedom possessed three times the power of a state-of-the-art battery powered mobile suit, the GAT-X105 Strike, making use of its virtually unlimited power to fuel two battleship-grade energy cannons and railguns. Neutron-Jammer Cancellers also allowed the use of more conventional nuclear weapons. Nuclear missiles equipped with N-Jammer Technology would function as if not affected by the use of N-Jammers, allowing for nuclear strikes on the PLANTs despite the previous protection granted by N-Jammer deployments within the colonies. Nuclear explosions could also be used in other nuclear technologies, such as in the GENESIS gamma-ray superweapon. Use of Neutron Jammer Cancellers in weapons is banned by the Treaty of Junius. However, the use of N-Jammer Cancellers was allowed in a civilian capacity, as N-Jammer Cancellers were used to reactivate Earth's nuclear power plants immediately after the First Alliance-PLANT War as an interim solution to Earth's energy crisis while the excavation of N-Jammers from the April Fool's crisis continued. Neutron Stampeder The Neutron Stampeder is a weapon which uses radiation in an effect similar to the GENESIS or Cyclops weapons systems. Developed by ZAFT prior to the Second Alliance-PLANT War, the Neutron Stampeder's exact function is unknown, though its effect is visually similar to a gamma-ray laser or microwave array. The actual array used by the Neutron Stampeder is rendered unusable after a single use. Only one known use of the Neutron Stampeder is recorded in C.E.73, where a modified ZAFT Nazca-class cruiser equipped with a working prototype was deployed to defend the PLANTs. The weapon was used to destroy an attacking OMNI Enforcer task group armed with nuclear missiles, annihilating the entire group and forcing a retreat by the offending fleet. Hyper-Deuterion Engine A Hyper-Deuterion Engine is an improved version of the Ultracompact Nuclear Fission Reactor used in ZAFTs previous nuclear-powered mobile suits. Developed by ZAFT and stolen by Terminal, this reactor uses Hyper-Deuterions, a radioactive isotope of Hydrogen, to store excess energy released during the fission reaction, which are fed back into the reactor or used to power the suit directly, allowing power output greater than the standard Fission Reactor developed during the First Alliance-PLANT War. Only five mobile suits are known to mount Hyper-Deuterion Engines. The ZGMF-X42S Destiny and ZGMF-X666S Legend, developed by ZAFT, use these in conjunction with a specially developed operating system to complement the engine's function, while the ZGMF-X19A ∞ Justice and ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom, developed by Terminal using research data stolen from ZAFT, use an updated version of the existing OS used on the original nuclear-enabled mobile suits X10A Freedom and X09A Justice. Lastly, the ZGMF-X3000Q Providence ZAKU were developed by ZAFT as a testbed for the X666S. GENESIS GENESIS was a huge gamma ray emissor built under the orders of Patrick Zala as ZAFT's ultimate weapon. It was used at the end of the First Alliance-PLANT War, causing massive damage to the Earth Alliance forces. It was eventually destroyed by Zala's son Athrun Zala before it could fire on Earth. Another GENESIS unit called GENESIS Alpha was built by ZAFT perhaps even before the one used by Zala. At first it was under the command of Ash Gray but eventually fell into the hands of the Junk Guild. When the EA attacked it in CE 73, the Guild destroyed it to prevent it from being captured. During the Second Alliance-PLANT War, a third GENESIS unit was built within the ZAFT Mobile Space Fortress Messiah, called Neo-GENESIS. It was used against the forces of the Three Ships Alliance but eventually destroyed by Kira Yamato. High-powered Microwaves Cyclops System A powerful microwave weapon devised by the Earth Alliance and used twice in the first war as a last resort self-destruct weapon. Most prominent was the use during the attack on the JOSH-A base by ZAFT. Beam Weapons Nibelung The Nibelung is a massive fixed anti-aircraft cannon positioned to defend Heaven's Base during a ZAFT attack on the base. It consists of a single tall spire within a concave array of mirrors, which scatter the beams fired from the spire into a wide cone that annihilates everything in flight above it. Requiem Requiem is an "Orbital All-Aspect Tactical Cannon" and the most powerful weapon in the arsenal of the Earth Alliance. It is capable of firing at nearly every important point in the Earth Sphere using several relay stations equipped with extra-large Geschmeidig Panzers, capable of bending the beam fired. It was used during the end of the Second Alliance-PLANT War. Category:Cosmic Era technology